Kirsten McCool
'Early Life' Kirsten is the youngest between her and her sister Michelle McCool. She started training to be a wrestler as soon as she got kicked out of her house at Age 17. Afterwards she lived at a friends house and trained till she went to the WWE 'Wrestling Career' Kirsten first started out on WWE's now Defunct Brand ECW teaming up with Christian and Tommy Dreamer to take on The Hart Dynasty where they successfuly won. From there Kirsten would go on to be undefeated until she lost to Beth Phoenix two months later. Darning her Second Week in the WWE Kirsten won a battle royal to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship at No Way Out which she successfuly won the title and retained it till Summerslam losing the title to Mickie James. When ECW was defunct Kirsten went and Joined the Raw roster and formed a tag team with fellow Raw Diva Sarah Kelly. The two would go on to be a tag team until Kirsten got Drafted to Smackdown darning the 2010 WWE Draft. When Kirsten got drafted to Smackdown she automatcally put in a rivalry with LayCool and on her third week of being on the blue brand she defeated Beth Phoenix to hold the Womens Championship. She would go on to hold the title until it became defunct at Night Of Champions. While Kirsten held the Womens Championship it was announced that she would be a Co Pro on NXT Season 2 bring a Pro to Carson DellaRolla with TruCool teammate Haylie Trudel with Carson eventually winning NXT Season 2 and going on to being on Raw. It was announced that she would return to NXT Season 3 being a solo Pro to Rookie Diva Jennifer Reso. Although Jennifer only came in second she did become a Smackdown Diva two weeks later. At Night Of Champions Kirsten defeated Haylie to be the first Unified Divas Champion but a few weeks later Kirsten lost the title to Layla and her and Michelle turned it to the Co Divas Championship. Kirsten would capture those titles with Fellow Smackdown Diva and Layla's sister Jasmine El. After Kirsten and Jasmine became the Co Divas Champions they became Anti Flawless and continued to feud with LayCool till they broke up at Extreme Rules and Jasmine got Drafted to Raw. After the Draft Kirsten continued to wrestle on a weekly basis on Smackdown and team up with Haylie till she found out she was pregnant in June of 2011. She's still Currently out due to her preganicy and is expected to return sometime in April or May. 'Personal Life' At Age 6 Kirsten became diagnosed with Asthma and became a Vegetrian at age 13. She Also got kicked out at age 17 for getting in a fight with Michelle. On May 20, 2010 Kirsten got married to fellow Smackdown Superstar Christian and is currently expecting her first Child around March of next year. Siblings: Michelle McCool (Sister), Undertaker (Brother In Law), Jennifer Reso (Sister In Law), Jessica Reso (Sister In Law) Cousins: Alexia Bones (Cousin) Nieces/Nephews: Felicity Calaway (Step Niece), Gunner Calaway (Step Nephew), Chasey Calaway (Step Niece), Gracie (Step Niece) 'Finishers' *Angel Of Pain (450 Splash) *Starbreaker (Backwards Figure Four and Crossface) *Killswitch 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Anti Flawless *TruCool 'Wrestlers Managed' *Christian *Haylie Trudel *Jasmine El 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time WWE Womens Champion *1 Time WWE Divas Champion *1 Time WWE Unified Divas Champion *1 Time Co Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Our Truth by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 1) *Set The World On Fire by Black Vail Brides (Singles Theme 2) *by Skillet Hero by Skillet (Anti Flawless Theme) *One Step Closer by Linkin Park (TruCool Theme) *Just Close Your Eyes by Story Of The Year (When Going out with Christian) 'Twitter Account' Kirsten's Twitter Account is @KirstenReso and mostly uses it to talk with her Friends, Family and Fans on there. She also posts pictures of her and Christian on there sometimes Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's